The Message
by rosie-bec
Summary: The Doctor takes a trip down memory lane and realises he must tell Rose what he never got to on the beach, only problem is HOW?


A/N: Just a little short set after "Doomsday" brought of by listening to the music of the wonderful Murray Gold.

* * *

The Message

The Doctor wandered through the store watching every one spending their money, rushing by not paying the slightest bit of attention to him or anyone else around them. He inspected objects with only mind interest, knowing that he probably looked incredibly suspicious to the security guards who were undoubtedly watching him. Looking up he spotted the cameras and gave them a cheeky wave, then holding up the most hideous vase he gave them a thumbs up. He almost dropped it though when he heard a familiar laugh that made his stomach lurch and froze him to the spot.

There was his Rose; beautiful as ever and where she should be, in her world laughing at her boyfriend.

He couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that bit at him as Mickey put his hand in hers and the pair disappeared from sight in the crowds. He desperately wished he could engulf her in his arms again and tell her what he never got to on that beach. He'd cared about all of his companions and was sad to lose every one of them but he never cried the way he had over Rose.

His heart sighed, he felt empty and cold without her. She'd told him she loved him but he'd known that for a while. And he was sure she knew he loved her but he'd never actually said it and that hurt him. She deserved to know she'd loved back but now it was too late. Or was it?

XxXxX

Rose sat absently stirring her tea staring out of the window at the passers by. I was the middle of summer and she was bored. She'd been spending too much time at Torchwood according to Pete. '_Take some time off love'_ he'd said. '_Have some fun, relax.'_

Problem was she didn't know what to do with her self. When she wasn't busy her thoughts turned to the Doctor and that made her ache. She missed him more than she ever thought possible. She missed the way he bounced around the TARDIS like a giddy school boy, his cheeky grin, the way he looked at her, everything; she missed everything about him. She still found it hard to sleep without the hum of the TARDIS.

"No prizes for guessing what you're thinking about. Or should I say who." Mickey said sitting opposite her.

"I wasn't thinking anything."

"You're such a bad liar Rose."

She sighed. "Sorry, I can't help it. There's so much of him around even though he doesn't exist. They'll never know what he did for them." She looked back out of the window.

"So tell 'em."

"What?"

"Tell em, tell the whole universe if it'll make you feel better."

"How'm I supposed to do that?"

"He said life was stranger than fiction, that all stories had some basis in truth right? So write about him. Make him into a great superhero, tell everyone who he is, make him into a character that kids and grown-ups wana be. Like superman or Indiana Jones. What difference will it make? You have all these great stories that never get told to anyone new. It's not gona do him any harm cause like you said he doesn't even exist here."

Rose giggled. "Yeah maybe."

Mulling it over she picked at a spot on her mug as Mickey began to hum to himself.

"You're in a good mood." She told him a smile touching her lips.

"Not especially. Just can't get this stupid song out of my head."

"Which one?"

"No idea. Someone was humming it at work and I only know one line but now it's stuck."

"Weird."

"Weirder than fiction?!" Mickey grinned and continued to sing softly. _'__I have wandered, I have rambled, I have crossed this crowded sphere, And I've seen a mass of problems That I long to disappear.' _"Grrr get out of my head!!!!!!"

Rose chuckled. "Gone a bit country on me there Mick."

"Tell me about it!"_  
_

XxXxX

Bursting through the TARDIS doors he threw his coat over the rail and started tapping the keyboard of the control panel. He knew his ninth incarnation would land here at some point in the next few hours and save Rose from the Autons, he just had to find out exactly when. He'd landed that day purposefully; it was the only day he knew where Rose was before they'd met.

"Ooo thirty minutes. My timing isn't that bad! Of course there's no one here to share that information with and yet I'm still talking out loud." Well he had the time now he just needed a plan. He knew he couldn't just go up to Rose and tell her. Somehow he had to get the message to her; he had to let her know what she meant to him. He needed to get his past self to leave a message for her somewhere. No good leaving it in his universe she wasn't there anymore. So his thoughts went to Pete's world, the time they'd spent there. There had to be a way, his eyes scanned the TARDIS as if looking for his answer when his eyes fell on the monitor and then it hit him.

XxXxX

"So what are we going to do?" Mickey asked, putting his arm round her shoulders.

"Dunno." Rose's voice was no more than a sigh.

"Come on Rose. What are we gona do to make you happy again?"

"Find me a way back home?"

"I know it's not the same but you still got me and your mum, you've even got a dad now."

"He's not my dad Mickey."

"As good as. What you really mean is we're not the Doctor. It's all right you can say it. I think you're mum misses him sometimes too. You're allowed to miss him Rose."

"I'm sick of missing him. I'm sick of being miserable. It's like I'm looking into the world instead of being part of it. I want……I want to explore and I don't mean earth I want to go back up there. I want to see the universe. I want….. I want him." She admitted.

"I know. And you know what. I reckon he probably wants you with him too. You kind of leave an impression on people."

"I loved him Mickey. I still do."

"I know. _I_ told_ you_. That Christmas when he was doing his impression of sleeping beauty. You know what? He'd be a fool not to love you back."

Rose wasn't listening, her attention pulled by a young lad sitting on a bench.

'_Now, all I have's this anguished heart, For you have vanished too.  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl, Just what is this man to do?'_

"Hey Mick isn't that the same tune you were humming earlier?"

"Nah it's different words."

"Yeah but listen to the tune."

"Oh yeah. Hey listen; he's singing it too. It's like we're all being brain washed with it." He joked. "Wait knowing what we know that's not even a funny thought is it!"

"Not really. Maybe it's a new song that hasn't made it's way to the charts yet. You know, an internet jobby."

"Rose, trust me if it was then I'd know."

"Wonder where it's come from."

XxXxX

Landing his TARDIS along the Thames he poked his head out to see whereabouts he was. He didn't want to be too close to the Millennium Wheel or Rose and his other self would spot him, luckily he was just a short jog away from where they were due to land. A smile crept across his lips as he heard a familiar sound and a blue flashing light marked the spot where he was about to land, just as he had a couple of years ago.

Keeping to the shadows the Doctor crept closer to the other TARDIS humming softly and watched himself and Rose talk. He remembered this conversation, how could he not have noticed that giant wheel?! God bless Rose. She was brilliant, here she was moments after first entering the TARDIS and learning the truth about him and she just took it in her stride. She didn't know if Mickey was dead or alive but she was intent on helping him save the world.

Waiting until they were out of sight the Doctor pulled his key from his pocket and let himself into the TARDIS. It beeped and clicked at him as he walked up the ramp to the control panel, as if it was demanding to know who he was. He stroked to panel and the beeping stopped.

"I've just got a little job to do. In about two years it will make sense and in a year you'll know who I am instantly." He told his ship as he continued through the TARDIS to his room. He figured he had about a half hour before they arrive back, but he wanted to be out and long gone before then.

XxXxX

"I'm telling you, that song is following us around." Rose told him, throwing herself into her chair.

"You just wanted an excuse to come back to work. You know they've got a name for people like you; workaholics!" Mickey sulked.

"I wana know what this song is."

"Why? Why does it matter?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it does." She began tapping on her keyboard. "Quick what were the words you were singing?"

"Rose.."

"What were they?" She demanded.

"'I have wandered, I have rambled I have crossed this crowded sphere'" Mickey sighed.

XxXxX

Pulling an envelope from his pocket he looked around for somewhere to hide it where he knew he would find it. Placing it a draw he sighed and prayed it would work. Suddenly the TARDIS lurched and shook.

"No, no, no, no, no." The Doctor ran back to the control room and pressed his ear against the front door.

"_Get out Rose, just get out. Run." _A familiar northern accent shouted. How could he have forgotten the Nestene Consciousness was about to capture the TARDIS?

"_The stairs are gone!" _His heart almost melted at the sound of Rose's voice. She was just on the other side of the door, so close he could almost touch her. _"Oh, I haven't got the key!"_

"_We're gona die!" _He almost laughed at the pitiful sound Mickey made. It always struck his as amusing at how much braver and stronger Rose was than her boyfriend. Still he pulled through in the end and helped save two universes and in a funny way the Doctor was proud of him.

"_Time Lord" _he heard his title growled; that was the first time Rose ever heard it.

"_Leave 'im. There's nothing you can do." _Mickey's voice came again.

"Thanks Mick. After all the times I'm due to save you. Wish I'd known before, I wouldn't have bothered." The Doctor muttered. He knew what was happening, his other self was about to throw the Auton holding him into the Consciousness while Rose swung in on a chain and kicked the other holding the anti-plastic in the same direction.

The Doctor heard the first explosion and began to panic. He had to hide. He was going to be stuck on this thing for ages, they didn't even go back to the Powell Estate, they go straight to the year 5 billion and watched the Earth die. He was trapped and there was no way out until he takes Rose home.

A second explosion shook the TARDIS as he ran through the corridors trying to find somewhere to hide. It wouldn't be so bad if his other self saw him; he just had to be careful how much he said. After all he'd met his other selves on purpose before; five of his other selves were in the one place if he wasn't mistaken. No, that wouldn't be too bad, not great but not bad; it was Rose seeing him that would be bad, especially when she was going to meet him in a few months. Besides if she met him now it could change history beyond repair and he might never get to see her in this form, she might leave him before he regenerates. On the other hand it wouldn't be so much of a shock when he regenerated next. He heard the key in the lock and hurried footsteps.

Oh right yes he was meant to be hiding! Seeing the closet he dove through the door, knowing his other self had no need to use it for quite a while.

The TARDIS began to shudder a little and he remembered how he'd tried to impress Rose with little leaps into the future. The only reason he'd taken her to see the end of the world was because she'd teased him.

"_You think you're so impressive!"_ she'd grinned and he knew then that he never wanted that grin to disappear.

XxXxX

"Nothing. There's just nothing. This song doesn't exist." Rose sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Rose, just give it up for the day. Go to the cinema or the pub or something." Mickey told her.

"Yeah. Ok. Look you go ahead I'll meet you in the bar."

"I'll get the guys to come. I'll even splash out on some chips." Mickey winked bouncing to his feet.

"Yeah that'll be nice."

"Don't be long." Mickey left Rose alone in her office. She waited until he was in the lift before she moved, turning off her computer and lights as she left the room. Pulling a key from her pocket she walked down the corridor. She hesitated before turning the key in the door and tentatively stepped through. There it was, not a mark not a scuff, just a seemingly ordinary white wall. But for Rose this wall was her link to the Doctor. This was the only place she felt close to him yet at the same time she wanted to tear it down because it felt like it was the only barrier between him, that he was just on the other side. She sat down crossed legged on the floor, leant back against it and closed her eyes.

XxXxX

He'd been sat on the closet floor for hours and at some point he'd fallen asleep only to be woken by the fact his backside had gone completely numb. He let his eyes focus in the darkened room and suddenly was hit with a bundle of questions. How long had he been asleep? Had he slept through the whole thing? Where was he? When was he?

_See this is what happens when you let yourself get bored, you fall asleep and don't know where you are, _he shook his head, trying to wake himself up. He hardly ever slept and he always kept himself busy. But he couldn't stand boredom and his body just seemed to shut down. Getting to his feet and slapping his backside trying to wake it up he made his way unsteadily to the door and pressed his ear against it. There was no sound, he was sure the TARDIS was parked not hovering in space as there was no humming. He opened the door a crack to look for signs of life. There was nothing, now if only he could stay awake he might hear them come back and he'd be able to make his exit…..he hoped. He found himself beginning to wonder if he was remembering things correctly. Did they go back to London after this? Yes they must've because he offered her an out. Or did he? Was that after this or after the ghosts? _Oh stop it! Now you're just being stupid._ He heard footsteps and muffled voices enter the control room. Soon the comforting sound of the TARDIS kicking into life filled the air.

The Doctor edged out the door and along the corridor towards the source of the sound. Pressing himself against the wall he peered round the door frame at the occupants. He felt his chest tighten as he saw Rose looking so sad, he wanted to go to her, tell her everything would be alright and was almost angry with his other self for not holding her. Watching her face intently he wanted to see her smile, he wanted to see her happy and he knew that in a few moments she would be smiling again but he wouldn't be there to see it. The last time he saw his Rose was on the beach, tears streaming down her face as a sob escaped her lips and she would never know how hard it had been for him not to break down in front of her. He felt his eyes prickle at the thought of never seeing her smiling face, her eyes twinkling with excitement whenever they landed somewhere new. He had hundreds of photos but they weren't the same as seeing her. He could keep taking trips back to see her, he knew where she would be, all the co-ordinates were programmed into his TARDIS but he knew he had to move on, to let her go no matter how much it hurt him. He just prayed that she would get his letter. Normally changing time wasn't something he would do but he wasn't actually changing anything, she couldn't do anything with the information to change time except maybe have one more question answered.

Watching the pair step out into the daylight the Doctor let out a deep sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. He waited a moment before stepping out from his hiding place and walked over to the control panel.

"You look after my Rose." He told the machine, stroking the panel as he walked a circuit. "God I sounded like Jackie then!" He chuckled to himself. "I'll see you in a few months." And with that he stepped out into the daylight with every intention of going straight back home but as he looked around he saw Rose and Doctor number nine stood in the middle of the busy pavement and he couldn't resist one last look.

"_You think it'll last for ever- people and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky……… My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."_

"_What happened?"_

"_There was a war and we lost."_

"_A war with who?..." He didn't answer. "What about your people?"_

"_I'm a Time lord, the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cause there's no one else."_

"_There's me."_

The Doctor's hearts nearly thumped out of his chest as he saw the hurt on his old face and the look of wide eyed innocence and uncertainty on Rose's.

"_You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"_

"_I don't know. I want ... can you smell chips?"_

"_Yeah… yeah."_

He found he was laughing with himself. That girl and chips. It was as if you couldn't have one without the other.

"_I want chips."_

"_Me too."_

"_Right then before you get me back in that box chips it is and you can pay!"_

"_No money."_

"_What sort of date are you? Come on then tight-wad chips are on me. We've only got five billion years 'til the shops close."_

The Doctor smiled sadly as he saw that grin he loved return to her face, with her tongue poking out the side as she teased him. He watched as they walked away from him until he lost them in the crowd. Wiping a hand across his eyes to rid them of the tears that threatened to spill he turned away from Rose Tyler for the very last time, her smile etched in his memory.

XxXxX

Doctor number nine was looking for a clean shirt when he found an envelope in his top draw. He knew he hadn't put it there and it was addressed to him. He sniffed it and scanned it with the screwdriver just to make sure there was nothing sinister about it. Opening the envelope he found a letter and another envelope addressed to Rose. Frowning The Doctor read on.

_It's a long story that I can't explain in any kind of detail but I am you. _

_I boarded your ship while you were dealing with the Nestene Consciousness and hid this letter. _

_There are some things that need to be said that don't have any great significance to the universe but they will to those involved. To them these few words will mean the world but I need you to make sure they're heard. _

_Enclosed is a letter for Rose. I need you to put both her envelope and this letter in the inside pocket of a long brown coat we have in the closet. A while in to the future you will find yourself in Pete Tyler's house (You'll know when you're going to be visiting, it'll be abundantly obvious. Again not explaining, paradoxes) I need you to put that letter in a room that looks like it could be Rose's room if she lived there. _

_Do not under any circumstances open that letter; we know what happens when you know your own future. I don't want to be clearing up paradoxes or find we've changed history entirely. _

_I know this isn't making much sense but since when did we worry about that? It will, however make sense in the future but until then take care of our girl. She's a very special human._

_Regards_

_You_

_(Doctor)_

Wellthis was a new one even for the Doctor, a letter from his future self. How cheeky of him, sneaking inside his past self's ship and keeping hidden for all that time. Of course it wasn't hard to hide on the TARDIS but he was surprised that curiosity didn't get the better of him. Mind you he already knew what his past self looked like so the curiosity would have been on his side to see what his future self looked like. Very like him though, he must remember that one. He stared at his letter and Rose's envelope for ages. He knew why he wanted his own letter in the coat; it was so he knew he'd done it. He took a pen and scribbled his own addition to his letter and headed for the closet.

XxXxX

The tenth Doctor arrived back in his TARDIS and sat heavily down on one of the captains chairs. He stared at his overcoat; it was still hanging over the rail where he'd left it at the beginning of the day before. He wasn't sure if he dared look but he had to, he had to know if he'd succeeded. He could wait a while longer to see if the memory of letter seeped into his brain but that would take time, it was a small thing that only affected his life and Rose's, he hoped for the better. Anything had to be better than her thinking he had no feelings for her. He stood up and walked around the TARDIS plotting anew course, stealing glances as the coat. He had no where in particular to go so as the TARDIS made its way into space he went and made himself a cup of tea, hopefully it would settle his nerves.

Returning from the kitchen he moved slowly over to the coat, closing his eyes he slipped his hand into the inside pocket and almost stopped breathing as his fingers brushed against some paper. Clasping it in his fingers he pulled his hand out and let out a huge sigh of relief as he recognised the writing. He unfolded it to make sure it was his letter and there on the bottom was a little addition to his note.

_Read and understood, well as much as you can understand with a tiny percentage of the story but it must be important so I will endeavour to do all of the above. And you're right about Rose, she is fantastic.  
_

_Regards_

_You_

_(9)_

He smiled to himself as he began to remember writing it. At last, he'd done everything he could to make sure Rose knew. He couldn't change what happened but he could make the aftermath less harsh on her.

Flicking on some music he opened the TARDIS doors and stared into space, a breeze ruffling his hair. Looking up he saw their star. The one bright star you could see all year round, no matter what the season it was always at the top, Capella. He gave a soft smile and thought of Rose.

XxXxX

Rose grasped the envelope in her hand. She recognised the writing but dared not open it in case she was wrong. She didn't know anyone from this world that didn't live in the Tyler house so she didn't know who else it could be from but she was scared to even hope. Mickey had found it down the back of a chest of drawers. He'd knocked one of his cd's off the back and it had landed on top of the envelope.

Biting her lip Rose toyed with the opening. It had been months since Badwolf Bay and the Doctor had said nothing about a letter and how did it even get here? The last time they were here they thought they'd be together forever unless the Cybermen won. Unable to take anymore she threw the letter down on her bed and left the room. A few seconds later she was back and ripping it open and almost cried out as she saw the Doctor's writing all over the page.

_I hope you appreciate how many of my own rules I broke and how much effort and risk was involved in getting this letter to you, Rose Tyler. As it's all in the past I can explain it to you._

_I can see you know chewing your lip, tucking your hair behind your ear and grinning as you read, at the fact that I have remembered that about you. Truth of the matter is I'll never forget a thing about you, but first tales of my cunning and skill. _

_It all started with a trip down memory lane and two Doctors, both of which you have had the pleasure of meeting. Remember the day we met? The first time I ever told you to run? Of course you do! Well I returned to that day just to see you. You were laughing with Mickey in that shop you were working in and it got me wondering. There were so many things I didn't tell you and then when it came down to it time wasn't on my side. Rather ironic really, a Time Lord running out of time, don't you think? _

_Anyway it was on that day a plan was hatched. A rather complicated plan to explain but I will try. _

As Rose read on she smiled, hearing the Doctor's voice in her head, knowing he hadn't changed, as she read what he was about to do. She could see him skulking around and knew that it was something she would tease him about if she had the chance, make comments about black lycra and ski masks and those suction cups that you see them use in the movies. But her smiles shrank and she felt tears sting her eyes as the Doctor's tone changed. The letter became sad and she bit down on her lip, willing herself not to cry. She'd done that a lot these past few months and she knew the tears were coming but she wanted to keep control at least until she finished the letter.

_I stood and watched as you disappeared into the crowd and my hearts broke. That's what I never got to tell you Rose Tyler. You truly are the most brilliant and fantastic, most beautiful person I've ever met and I've met thousands of brilliant people. But none of them hold a candle to you. I was on my own for a long time and then you bounced in and lit the whole universe up with your smile and your kindness. I couldn't help but smile whenever I looked at you and your smile is something I will never forget however long I live. I wish that things had turned out differently, I wish you weren't so far away, I know that's really selfish but sometimes I just am selfish. After 900 years of saving the universe I think I can afford to have a few selfish thoughts. If I could I would change what happened but I can't without destroying my universe and yours. I can hear you now saying 'so what? Do it anyway', but you know I can't. So here I am sitting in your room on the TARDIS writing this letter to give to my old self to put in the new me's long coat ready to hide in Pete Tyler's house while you're out chatting to your mum, which by the way I meant to tell you off for! So consider yourself told off._

_I don't want to end this letter and I'll probably keep wanting to re-write it but I only have limited time, I need you both out of the TARDIS so I can get in and gone before you return so there are only a few moments left to say, Rose Tyler, defender of the earth. You've been absolutely fantastic. I've had many travelling companions in the past but the TARDIS and I have never missed any as much as I miss you. It's like part of me is missing. I keep wanting to run to you and tell you all these amazing things but when I get to your room it's empty. It's exactly as you left it and it will stay that way but it's empty. _

_I can't tell you how much I want to be able to hold you, to see you smile at me in life instead of memory. You became so much a part of my life I don't know what to do with myself anymore, I'm alone again and I ache. Time Lords aren't meant to feel as much as I do. Put it down to spending too much time on earth but I know what I feel and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I always will._

_I've heard so many songs lately that remind me of you, the TARDIS plays them over and over. But these words hit a little too close to home;_

'_So have a good life do it for me, _

_Make me so proud like you want me to be,_

_Where ever you are, _

_I'm thinking of you oceans apart,_

_I want you to know,_

_Well I woke up today and you're on the other side,_

_Our time will never come again,_

_But if you can still dream, _

_Close your eyes and you'll see that you can see me now and then.'_

_And I am proud, my Rose is defending the universe in the way that I'm sure is the right one._

_I wanted to say it on that beach but time was against me. So I'll finish what I started._

_If there's one last chance to say it; Rose Tyler, I love you too._

_Never forget that. _

_I have to go Rose, I don't want to but I must. I have to go so this letter will find you one day. So that you'll know that you are loved back, more than you can ever imagine, by this 900 year old alien. _

_Goodbye my precious girl, you'll always be my shining star._

_Forever yours,_

_Your lonely Doctor x_

Rose let a loud sob escape as she held the letter against her chest, tears sliding down her face. Reaching down she retrieved the envelope not wanting to lose one single piece of him. Picking it up her breath caught as she felt something move inside it. Peering in she saw a white piece of card and a memory stick. The white card was a photo was one her mum had taken it at Christmas just after he had regenerated. The pair of them were grinning like idiots at each other and she realised deep down she already knew he loved her from the sparkle in his eyes but having him tell her just added that certainty that made her feel a little less alone. Walking over to her computer she plugged in the memory stick and music filled the air and smiled sadly as she gazed out the window into the clear night sky looking for one particular star. He'd told her once that it was the brightest star that could be seen all year round.

"Capella" She sighed as she hiccupped back another cry, wondering if he was gazing at their star too.

XxXxX

"_Well, I've roamed about this Earth  
With just a suitcase in my hand,  
And I've met some bog-eyed Joe's,  
I've met the blessed, I've met the damned.  
But of all the strange, strange creatures  
In the air, at sea, on land,  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
I love you, you understand._

_So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam. No, no._

_I have wandered, I have rambled  
I have crossed this crowded sphere,  
And I've seen a mass of problems  
That I long to disappear.  
Now, all I have's this anguished heart,  
For you have vanished too.  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
Just what is this man to do?_

_So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam._

_Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam. No, no._

_Well, you took me in, you stole my heart,  
I cannot roam no more.  
Because love, it stays within you,  
It does not wash up on a shore.  
But a fighting man forgets each cut  
Each knock, each bruise, each fall,  
But a fighting man cannot forget  
Why his love don't roam no more._

_Oh, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam._

_Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam._

_Yeah, walk with me, my love, my love,  
Walk tall, walk proud, walk far,  
For you are my love, you are, you are,  
You are my shining star._

_Walk with me, oh my love,  
Walk tall, walk proud, walk far.  
For you are my love, you are, you are,  
You are my shining star, you are, you are.  
Yeah!_

_Reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
My body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well there you have it folks a little fluffy for those who always wanted the Doctor to actually tell her rather than just convince himself she knew ('Satan's pit' - "She may have a clue but it's nice to be told when you might not get another chance to tell her fool!!!!!" That was me yelling at him when he unclipped himself. oooo I want to smack him sometimes!) So that's it. Reviews always welcome.

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


End file.
